Musa
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: El observador nunca fue sin simple mortal a los ojos de la musa, quien deseaba más que nada renunciar a su cargo para amarle con libertad y que a la vez el observador dejara su lugar como caballero y se permitiera amarla de verdad. (One-shot)


_**Una aclaración, casi todo el capítulo será narrado por Umi y el espacio entre las barras espaciadoras será narrado por Kotori. Digo, por si quedó medio confuso.**_

 _ **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Una vez más he escrito con desmotivación. Memoria mía, recuérdame porque la señora inspiración se molesta en despertarte.

 _Porque solo así vuelves a ser consciente de la realidad._

Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Suspiré de nuevo mirando la hoja llena por un nuevo poema, tomé un trago de mi café y la arranqué para después doblarla de tal manera que formara un avioncito de papel para posteriormente lanzar ese escrito. Mis ojos miel miraron con aburrimiento el recorrido que hizo aquella nave, interiormente señalándome las veces que regañé a Honoka por las haces que le vi hacer lo que justamente hice recién.

Viendo la hoja nuevamente en blanco, mi impulso de escritor me hace nuevamente tomar el bolígrafo y escribir dos simples estrofas las cuales pensaba anclar a mi obra maestra después:

Ave cantora rebosante de alegría  
Dime hoy la razón  
Y responde con el corazón:  
¿Conoces el sentir de la agonía?

Ave cantora poseedora de una dulce voz  
¿Por qué empuñas una hoz para este espectador  
Que dia a dia te espera con fervor?

— ¡Umi-chan! —Mi nombre es llamado por la dueña de mi alma.

—Kotori—Respondo alzando la mano en la cafetería, cerrando inmediatamente la libreta en la que suelo dejar mis más profundos pensamientos acerca de ella. Sus ojos ambarinos me miraron con la misma calidez de siempre, mientras que a lado suyo estaba nuestra amiga de la infancia, quien sacude su mano de forma violenta mientras que yo, sin poder evitarlo, le comunico por la mirada que se abstenga de hacer eso.

—Umi-chan como siempre, llegando temprano—Dijo Honoka, con sus ojos celestes brillando como es usual.

— ¿No será que tu siempre llegas tarde? —Cuestioné tomando de nuevo otro sorbo de café, aunque esta vez ella tenía razón.

Con el proyecto de µ's concluido y la preparatoria de Otonokizaka salvada, adjunto con la graduación de las chicas de tercero, todo se había vuelto relativamente tranquilo y ajetreado al mismo tiempo. Las nueve ya habíamos ingresado a la universidad y algunas, como yo, habíamos comenzado a trabajar. Sorprendentemente fueron Eli, Nico y Honoka quienes coincidieron en la carrera, pues de Hanayo y Rin era obvio. Ahora, quedamos de nuevo en reunirnos las nueve, y eso me emocionaba bastante, aunque creo que lo que más me motivaba a estar aquí desde una hora antes había sido el hecho de que tenía la mínima esperanza de charlar un poco más con mi musa a solas. Tonta de mí, olvide a Honoka.

—Mou~ Umi-chan mala…—Se quejó mi amiga amante del pan inflando los mofletes.

—No puedes negar que Honoka-chan tiene un punto…—Habló Kotori dirigiéndose a mí, ante esto Honoka me lanzó una mirada de superioridad y derrotadamente miré a mi musa.

—La consientes demasiado…—Inevitablemente, batallo contra el rojo que quiere invadir mi rostro, pues desde un pícaro comentario de nuestra figura maternal en el grupo (Nozomi) en conjunto con nuestra figura "paterna" (Eli), de manera inmediata mi mente me relaciona en una tranquila casa con mi dulce ave compartiendo el bello lazo de la maternidad.

—Vamos, Umi-chan…—Reprimí mi suspiro lo mejor que pude cuando su tersa mano se acomodó en mi hombro, tocando igualmente mi cuello.

Suspiré completamente derrotada, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, nuestras amigas entraron por el local de una manera no muy discreta.

Sonreí.

Igualmente estaban impacientes por este encuentro, ¿no es verdad?

.

.

Los viajes del viento recorrieron mi ubicación una y otra vez. Los árboles frondosos emitían un suave susurro por el apresurado despegue de la ventisca que jugaba con sus hojas… se oían felices.

Las flores bailaban de manera tranquila mientras que las abejas intentaban unírseles, era un espectáculo bastante gracioso, lamentablemente, el viento pasó todavía más rápido y meció mis cabellos azulados frente a mis ojos, cegando mi vista una vez más para así prepararme con lo que estaba a punto de ver.

La ira fluyó en mí sin dejarme siquiera canalizarla, frente a mis ojos mi hermosa ave estaba siendo rodeada por uno de los peores buitres, quien le persuadía con engaños y mentiras para sonrojar sus mejillas, quien tapaba sus oídos a mis constantes llamados con falsedad y le hacía sonreír con falacias antes de osar robar el dulce recorrido de miel y azúcar con el que siempre quedé hipnotizada.

Quise gritar, reclamar… hasta que recordé mi posición.

Por más que quisiera que nada le faltase, regalarle el mundo entero si fuese de mi propiedad, renunciar a mi nombre y mi responsabilidad, era un ser invisible en su corazón.

Una amiga y nada más.

Pensar en ella como lo hacía era un pecado, estaba prohibido mirarla como lo hacía y sería una gran falta que le acariciase como tanto anhelaba. Ella no era más que mi musa y yo un simple espectador.

—Kotori…—Su nombre salió de mis labios en un susurro quieta en mi lugar, mirando como aquel mortal osaba a tomar de su mano antes irse. Su cara cambió a una decaída y yo simplemente la contemplé como siempre. Tomé mi bolso y la libreta en la que escribí con anterioridad, arranqué mi último escrito y lo convertí en una bola de papel antes de irme allí.

Apretando mis puños con frustración traté de borrar aquellas palabras y aquellos versos de mi cabeza. El valor que tardé años en reunir al final simplemente era inútil.

* * *

Miré como Kakeru-san se alejaba de mí con alegría e interiormente no pude evitar sentirme triste y mal conmigo misma. Él estaba dando todo para tratar de conquistarme, daba lo mejor de sí y yo no hacía más que ilusionarlo aun sabiendo que era incapaz de quererlo.

Mi corazón lo regalé muchos años atrás.

—Umi-chan…—Dije su nombre al verla caminar al lado contrario de dónde yo estaba.

¿Qué hacía aquí cuando ella estudiaba en otro establecimiento?

Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que querría verme, pero se estrujó cuando no dirigió ni una mirada en mi dirección.

¿Por qué eres así Umi-chan? Aceleras mi corazón, lo haces latir con verdadera vida pero al final terminas estrujándola, arrancándole la vida que le diste. Me confundes, me haces creer que podríamos romper la barrera de la amistad pero después matas las ilusiones de mi cabeza de tajo y te llevas otro fragmento vivo de mi corazón remplazándolo con uno ya roto.

—Algún dia…—Esa era mi mantra.

Sonreír como siempre, no queriéndome dejar vencer aún y me senté en la banca que estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de mí.

Suspiré una vez recargada contra el respaldo. Mi vista bajo y se encontró con una hoja de papel hecha bollo.

— ¿Debería…?

Al demonio, la curiosidad es primero, y aclaro. No soy una mujer chismosa, únicamente informativa (?) Siempre podía ser un volante desechado.

 _ **Musa**_

 _El escrito de un simple observador que no sabe desempeñar otra labor._

Mi cuerpo se heló al reconocer la letra de mi amada Umi-chan.

Hace tiempo atrás, sin poder definir hora ni lugar  
Un inocente encuentro tuvo un destinado proceder  
El tímido observador permaneció fijo en su lugar  
Paralizado y con firme miedo a poder caer.

Diosas de la inspiración es seudónimo de las musas  
Y fue en esa gloriosa tarde que el observador,  
A la hermosa de ellas interceptó sin intención.

Ella estaba acompañada por un turbulento ángel  
En ese instante, sus días se llenaron de inspiración.  
El observador se olvidó de lo que era proyectar su voz  
Pero a cambio sus palabras se plasmaron en el papel.

El sentimiento de la perdición  
También llamado veneno  
Inundo su corazón.

Ave cantora rebosante de alegría  
Dime hoy la razón  
Y responde con el corazón  
¿Conoces el sentir de la agonía?

Ave cantora poseedora de una dulce voz  
¿Por qué empuñas una hoz para este observador  
Que dia a dia te espera con fervor?

¿Qué debe hacer este observador para ganar un beso?  
¿Qué debe hacer este observador para ganar una mirada?  
¿Acaso este observador debe morir en agonía?  
¿Es que acaso este observador no puede mirarte?

Mi amada musa, son tantas las cosas que haría  
Pero, ¿Alguna vez me lo permitirías?  
¿Alguna vez me darías la oportunidad?

* * *

Me levanté con desgano de mi cama dispuesta a iniciar con mi día a día. Tomé mi ducha matutina y me arreglé.

Fue en ese instante que mi vista se encontró con algo que no creí volver a ver. Mi patético intento de alguna vez confesarle mis sentimientos a Kotori en mi cómoda a un lado de mi móvil que yacía cargándose por el uso que le di el dia anterior.

Ese escrito… yo lo había desechado casi un año atrás junto mi intención de algun día exteriorizar mis verdaderos tormentos sentimentales con la misma mujer que había amado desde la más tierna infancia. La hoja estaba claramente arrugada, pero estaba perfectamente conservada a pesar de su estado y el tiempo, tan pulcra…

¿Quién lo habría encontrado? Una de las chicas seguramente para saber, o que se trataba de mí, o solamente haber reconocido mi letra. De cualquier manera, ya no tenía valor aquel escrito. Lo tomé una vez más con la intención de hacerlo bollo como en antaño, hasta que me di cuenta de la grapa en la esquina superior izquierda. Detrás había una hoja igualmente arrancada de libreta con un dibujo que provocó que mi sistema nervioso colapsara.

Sin duda aquel dibujo estaba hecho por Kotori, conocía su estilo de dibujo, pero había algo curioso allí…

Aquella hoja estaba ya con los bordes amarillentos por el pasar del tiempo, la hoja era rayada y ese estilo de dibujo era antes de que perfeccionara su estilo. Era un dibujo de nuestros años de preparatoria, en donde aparecía yo sosteniendo con gracia y delicadeza a mi hermosa ave por la cintura con el primer diseño de los vestuarios para la canción _Wild Stars_ mientras que ella acariciaba mi cabello recargada contra mí. Mis ojos se aguaron al imaginarme aquella escena tan nítida… la cual nunca pasó gracias a que no a todas les convencieron esos diseños y que fui elegida como centro mientras que Honoka actuó como la pareja de Kotori.

—Kotori…—De nueva cuenta solté su nombre, mirando entonces debajo la cita escrita con la letra de Kotori, la cual cambió notablemente ahora que ingresó a la universidad.

 _"El observador nunca fue sin simple mortal a los ojos de la musa, quien deseaba más que nada renunciar a su cargo para amarle con libertad y que a la vez el observador dejara su lugar como caballero y se permitiera amarla de verdad"_

—Y eso sigue intacto…—Leyó en grande en una página más nueva anclada detrás.

Miró su teléfono celular y marcó un teléfono.

— _¿Umi-chan? ¿Por qué me hablas tan temprano?_ —Escuché del otro lado de la línea.

—Honoka, necesitaré tu ayuda para decirle a Kotori que la amo—Declaré a mi mejor amiga quien soltó un grito de júbilo.

— ¡Por fin!

* * *

 _ **Mi primer KotoUmi ¡Yay! Aunque más bien fue una Umi enamorada de Kotori xD pero bueh~~**_

 _ **Como todos mis fics de Love Live están dedicados, este lo dedicaré a TheNeferet que sé que ama el KotoUmi.**_

 _ **Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, la poesía no es mi fuerte así que espero que los poemas de Umi no me hayan quedado demasiado toscos, intenté plasmar mejor lo sentimental que puede llegar a ser Umi con su alma de poeta, pero bueno, siempre pueden dejarme saber como me quedó y si les gustó gracias a los reviews, los PM o por (para los más osados xD) Facebook.**_

 _ **Nos leemos después :D**_


End file.
